


IMKB Oscar 2020 【开车篇】

by IdinaMenzelNvYou



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdinaMenzelNvYou/pseuds/IdinaMenzelNvYou
Summary: 你们俩请给我往死里干！
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	IMKB Oscar 2020 【开车篇】

Oscar，全球影人都会格外关注的一个奖项，当然，Kristenbell也不例外，不同于七年前的紧张慌乱，2020，只需要她的dee和josh代表演职人员出席就行了。  
"反正也是酱油人生"她暗搓搓的想到。

记得那一次她们俩墨绿衬莹白，姐姐将她头发柔顺的大侧分在了右边，在阳光的折射下动人的紧，不过当时的kb在赞叹的同时，也没有多少心思观赏，只能紧紧的挽着姐姐。

"IdinaMenzel , KristenBell ! ladys together !! please !"

哪个记者那么有眼光，干得漂亮！kb心里大声尖叫，并更加理直气壮的贴向了身旁的婀娜软玉，呼，今天不同于往日的清爽洗衣粉伴着纯纯的奶香，她浑身散发着沁雅甜郁的茉莉花味儿，随着空气的流动，总有一缕沉浮围绕在人群中，最终隐没在天边。

im看着身边的人，她往常随意乱梳的金发规规矩矩的盘在了脑后，额前自然的散下两缕白金，衬的双眸亮亮的。嘴角一抹得体的微笑，今天她的妹妹，很完美。

她们在无数闪光灯中行进着，感受距离变得越来越稀薄，身边的亮白虽然紧绷但仍然轻轻的挽着自己，尽量不让她的情绪传染过来，她总是那么贴心，im想到，kb柔而有力的握住了本来挽着自己的手。我们同在。

今天，虽然早已亲切的关心过了自己十分容易害羞的姐姐，叮嘱她这那的。对方也在上红毯前给屏幕对面的妹妹实时汇报了一下自己的行程，并表示当晚绝对会"艳压群芳"后，kb才放下手机，她揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。眼神聚焦到了电视上。

嗯，玫红色的绸缎垂感设计，层次分明，腰间松松的系着大蝴蝶结，高贵却透着俏皮随性，很好的修饰了玲珑的凹凸。含蓄简练的项链，镶嵌在颈间，与锁骨线条交相辉映。而陷进去的那块颈窝，散发着诱人的神秘，那是自己最爱埋的地方之一。  
看着屏幕中故作深沉的玫红瞪大了眼睛四处飘乎，kb笑出了声：她的dee还是改不了这个“红毯综合症”。随着那抹身影渐渐走远，她想了想，掏出手机洋洋洒洒打了一段信息发了过去。

隔壁会场的im应付完轮番的采访后匆匆走下红毯，接下来她得准备晚会的演唱了。趁一个人换衣服时偷闲打开手机，看见kb大咧咧的头像在浮窗最顶，她嘴角控制不住的上扬，看来小姑娘有认真的在电视前守着自己。

"dee，你今天真美，我难以用现有的词汇渲染你的惊艳，不要忘了，那儿是我的领地。放轻松点，我 们与你同在xo ps：你的安娜正等着你周五姐妹聚会。（附上锁骨特写）"

idina瞬间红了脸，羞赧的埋怨着对方总是用词轻佻，却也因为她元气满满的短信，慢慢调整好自己的情绪。

舞台，绚丽而璀璨，她站在中间，宛如高高在上的女王，所有人都想与她俯首称臣，举手投足皆婉约优雅，光芒万丈，一袭白裙反衬百花失色……  
"她（我）做到了..."

Kristen迫不及待的抱住了idina，灵活的撬开她水润的双唇，忘情吮吸着，柔软的朱红互相纠缠着，哪怕万劫不复，她们也甘之如饴。舌尖顶开牙齿从上颚开始扫遍整个口腔。  
"唔...嗯...annie" idina气喘吁吁的挣脱出来，一根银丝连接彼此又不动声色的各自断开，她眼睛亮闪闪的，泛着晶透的水光。

"dee，你好美..."Kristen攀上Idina的双峰摩挲着，双手肆无忌惮的蹂躏着中心那一抹萸红，将脸埋到日思夜想的地方细细吻着，从脖子到耳后，不遗漏每一寸皮肤，牙齿慢慢厮磨idina的耳垂，"想要么，sis？"近乎无声的耳语使Kristen的气息变本加厉撩拨着idina。

"哈...啊...嗯...要我"idina在Kristen的猛烈攻陷下早已丢盔弃甲，她扭动着解开身上繁琐的束缚，翻身捧起Kristen的脸，反客为主，毫不餍足，她吮吸着金发女郎的檀唇，扯开欲遮还休的衬衫，毫无章法的刺激着记忆深处的每一个点，她的唇游移到胸前，含住双峰上的豆蔻，双手褪去最后的遮幕。小穴在身下某人腿上磨蹭着，晕出一片润泽。

"嗯...没想到...哈...我亲爱的dee这么...迫不及待了"Kristen颤抖着，从牙缝里挤出这句话来，她抬手抚过idina的颈部，偷偷临摹着手臂和腰线的肌肉线条，最后闯入深处。  
她探入一根手指刮擦穴口，灵巧的寻找内壁的突起，这种若即若离的侵入迫使深处的酸痒更甚。  
"呜...annie...不要这样...给我，进来..."  
idina眼里水气氤氲，亮亮的，似乎快要哭出来了，她清楚的感受到热液充分的滋润到了里面的每一条褶皱，它们像是嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，因为无边的饥饿而歇斯底里的哭喊。

Kristen看了看因为充血过度而愈发娇嫩的秘处，抬腿跨伏在idina之上，含住了湿润，舌尖和兴奋的阴蒂交织在一起，打着圈儿的感受爱人身体的律动，熟悉而快慰的旋律贯穿了身体，她一边用舌头刺激着花蕾，一边温柔的插入两根手指，深深送入，搅乱乾坤。

"嗯哈.....啊快一点...嗯...就是那！"  
idina像一位神勇的指挥长，指挥着Kristen手指的方向，用身体感知从而撞击灵魂。  
不绝于耳的水声衬托了这场性事的酣畅淋漓，idina抬起头用舌尖轻扫着对方细腻的沟渠，引得Kristen一身颤栗，她抬起头。转身直逼那个情迷意乱的人，

"嗯..姐姐，看着我唔...你知道么...哈Oscar那天嗯...你一出场，我就湿的不能再湿了..啊哈，我多想...嗯冲...冲到现场来...求你操我...啊..."  
idina羞涩极了，想到她们俩这段无法公诸于世的关系，想到各自无奈表面向家庭妥协，私下却不知餍足的背德。在Kristen急速的抽插以及耻点不断被冲击，最后一下，手指深深的戳刺在最敏感的地方，她忍到了极限，紧抿嘴唇，呜咽着冲上顶端  
"umm...啊嗯..."小穴痉挛着收缩了，热流交缠纤指共舞，idina眼里盈满鲛珠，大脑随着强烈的快感而空白，她抬手拭了拭眼角因为极致快乐而飙出的泪水，散焦的瞳孔定了定睛，望向Kristen。

后者慢条斯理的将手指从自己身体里抽离，彻底出来时还"啵～"了一下，  
"看来dee舍不得我嘛"  
她弯起了眼睛，看着对面一下子红了脸不知道该往哪躲的idina，笑的像只偷腥的小猫。她慢条斯理的舔着那两根沾满花液的手指。  
" sweetie，你怎么那么可爱简直让我爱不释手…嗯唔..."  
idina猛的堵住了Kristen的唇瓣，将她压在身下，惩罚似的在金毛小狮子的下唇上咬了一口，感受到了她的小annie已经完全准备充分之后，她理了理头发，  
"shut up，然后，接好这份来自女王的爱。"  
低下头，为对方秘境献上了最真挚纯粹的吻。她认真的品尝着娇俏，舌尖仔细的划过每一道门坎，她聆听对方情到深处发出的吟唱，欣赏着为自己情动而绷紧身子演绎的乐章。兴奋的Kristen简直要疯了，她迷离的看着身下卖力的女王，身体冲击和视觉盛宴，很快就陷入了意乱情迷，  
"啊...哈...快了…就差一点了..."

她配合的扭动着，身下的女王却突然停了下来。巨大的空虚酥麻，充斥了整个世界，Kristen红了眼眶，她不安的扭动着  
"唔..难受...dee...我难受...快继续..."idina坏坏的吻了吻女孩泛红的眼角，舔了舔唇，故作无知的拨弄着挺俏的双峰，"继续干什么？"  
"啊...嗯...你坏...你...哈...给我...操我"  
idina再次来到肿胀的甬道口，她用牙齿摩挲花蕾，酸胀的爆炸感涌入全身的每一个细胞。因为自己红毯美甲并未卸，她牵起Kristen的手，指引她进入身体。idina一手推动着小姑娘因为进入自己身体而不知所措的手，一手拨开她金色的头发。她伏在她的耳边，极度性感带着一丝沙哑，低声但坚定的说，

"you known，tonight，  
I don't wanna sleep,  
If I'm dreaming, I'll miss tonight,  
found the piece, the missing part."

Kristen感觉自己宛如烟花爆炸般绚烂，颅内和甬道各自叫嚣，在体内蓬勃、碰撞双双登顶。她来不及喘息，径直吻上了给她带来无尽快感的红唇。她们紧抱着，想将对方揉进骨血；她们唇齿纠缠着，尝不够，品不完，扯出无数金银丝；她们耳鬓厮磨，时而窃窃私语，时而婉转低吟......

"唔...dee...我..."  
"别急，夜晚还长着呢……"

徒留一室旖旎芳华。

（完）


End file.
